The Unforgiven
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: PRESENTE PARA IKARUS-SAMA! FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, IKARUS! How could he know this new dawn's light Would change his life forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para o Ikarus-sama! Em retribuição ao presente que ele me escreveu... ficou triste... mas espero que goste...

A propósito, o Galford é um personagem criado pelo próprio Ikarus-sama... eu peguei emprestado o nome ;D

Parabéns Ikarus! Vamos a sua fic...

**The Unforgiven**

**How could he know this new dawn's light**

**Would change his life forever?**

**Set sail to sea, but pulled off course**

**By the light of golden treasure.**

A guerra havia terminado e eu agora me lavava num riacho qualquer, a fim de tirar o sangue das mãos, do rosto e da espada. Deixei a armadura como estava. Era mais fácil deixar que algum servo depois a limpasse. Por ora, era melhor retirar só o sangue da lâmina, que após mergulhar nas águas límpidas do riacho, sequei no pedaço mais limpo que consegui encontrar na capa. Embainhei-a e fui ao encontro do rei, em sua tenda. Ao entrar, me ajoelhei sobre a perna direita.

- O que o traz aqui, Galford? Não vai descansar e festejar com os outros?

- Senhor... se me permite, gostaria de voltar para casa, se possível ainda hoje. – Era uma tarde cinzenta. Havia chovido a noite toda, e todos nós estávamos enlameados, encharcados e ensangüentados. Quando a chuva deu uma trégua, atacamos nosso inimigo, que havia invadido nossas terras. A batalha havia durado o dia inteiro e embora eu estivesse cansado, não via a hora de retornar para casa. Nós estávamos no norte. Eu morava no sul.

- Ou seja... você quer ser liberado de seu juramento.

Hesitei, mas respondi.

- Sim, senhor. Minha esposa está grávida, e gostaria muito de poder voltar logo, senhor.

O rei, a quem eu havia prestado juramento, me olhou por alguns segundos. Eu me senti um pouco incomodado com aquele olhar sobre mim. E esperava que ele não fosse me liberar. Ao invés disso, ele se virou, com um gesto descuidado, como se não desse muita importância, fazendo sua capa esvoaçar atrás.

- Eu o dispenso de seu juramento, Galford. – ele se sentou em um trono, um pouco mais ao fundo do primeiro cômodo da tenda, e com um suspiro cansado me olhou novamente. – Eu entendo como é essa agitação que você está sentindo... As mulheres parem, e nós ficamos naquela espera torturante...

- Obrigada, senhor. – abaixei a cabeça solenemente.

- Vá... vá... – ele fez um gesto me mandando embora. E eu fui. Levantei-me, com a mão sobre o punho da espada, fiz um breve aceno de cabeça como uma reverência, e saí feliz da vida.

Alcancei meus homens, e mandei-lhes que selassem seus cavalos, pois eu partiria logo, dali duas horas, no máximo, tempo para eu recolher minhas coisas, me lavar, selar meu cavalo, comer alguma coisa e descansar um bocado. Ou que se eles quisessem permanecer, para festejar e beber, que montassem em seus cavalos no próximo crepúsculo e voltassem para casa. Eu não poderia dispensá-los de seus juramentos ainda. Infelizmente. A maioria de meus homens se levantou e começou a recolher suas coisas.

Guerreiros são assim. Nós fazemos juramentos, mantemos nossas palavras e seguimos nosso senhor como um cachorrinho que segue seu dono. Não gosto muito dessa comparação, mas é assim que somos. Eu não poderia dispensar meus homens de seus juramentos enquanto nós não retornássemos para casa. E até lá, eles deveriam manter sua palavra, pois um homem que não mantém sua palavra, é um homem sem honra, traidor e merece ser morto.

Eu era um guerreiro. Não era rico. Não era nobre. Era apenas um guerreiro. Eu tinha cabelos negros, ondulados e os mantinha curtos, embora a maioria dos homens os usassem longos. Tinha a pele morena, era alto e robusto, tinha o peito largo. Um guerreiro nato.

Morava no sul em uma propriedade relativamente pequena, longe da capital e de cidades importantes, próximo a uma floresta e a um rio. Eu era feliz, tinha uma esposa e logo teria um filho.

Minha esposa se chamava Marin. Tinha os cabelos ruivos e ondulados, olhos azuis, a pele clara e tinha estatura mediana. Ela era linda. A primeira vez que a vi, senti como se o ar me fosse roubado dos pulmões. E ainda que quando ela se casou comigo, fosse apaixonada por um rapaz de outra cidade, guerreiro como eu, ela aprendera a me amar. Nosso casamento fora meio arranjado por seu pai e agora, nós nos amávamos.

E ela esperava um filho meu. Quando eu soube da notícia, não me contive de felicidade. Mas infelizmente, alguns meses depois, fui chamado a guerra, já que nossos inimigos haviam invadido o norte do país. E agora, finalmente, a guerra terminara, nós saíamos vitoriosos e eu retornaria para casa.

Assim que falei com meus homens, me encaminhei para minha tenda, onde retirei a armadura e mandei que um servo a limpasse. Retirei as roupas sujas de suor, terra e sangue, e me lavei. As pessoas não costumavam ter muito asseio, mas eu fazia questão de me manter sempre o mais limpo possível. Marin conhecia algumas ervas que evitavam o mau cheiro do suor, das quais havia preparado uma pasta que eu carregava em uma bolsinha comigo. A espalhei sob o braço e me troquei. Havia lavado o cabelo com uma mistura que Marin preparava para me limpar, que produzia uma espuma suave e apesar de não ter um cheiro tão agradável, pelo menos tirava a sujeira. Com um pente de osso, que eu mesmo havia feito, penteei meus cabelos e os ajeitei. Olhei-me no espelho e me senti renovado.

Eu gostava da guerra, gostava da batalha, daquela loucura da batalha, que nos impele para a frente em uma parede de escudos, nos fazendo gritar e girar a espada ao redor do corpo, quando conseguimos atravessar a parede de escudos do inimigo. Mas me sentir limpo me fazia me sentir renovado. Resolvi comer alguma coisa e descansar antes de partir. Meus homens fizeram o mesmo e juntos, nós dividimos uma refeição de carne salgada, queijo, pão úmido e cerveja aguada.

Marin não gostava de mim bêbado e nem eu gostava de viajar embriagado, portanto, a cerveja aguada não me incomodou nem um pouco. Sentado ali, observei meus homens comerem comigo. Homens que nunca me falharam e sempre lutaram ao meu lado. Amigos e irmãos de armas. Acho que o maior laço de amizade entre dois homens se forma com o gume de uma espada e escudos batendo um no outro. Homens que lutam lado a lado, que protegem a vida um do outro, se tornam amigos inseparáveis, mesmo que cada um viva em um lado do país.

Me levantei e bati as migalhas de pão da camisa e da barba. Dei algumas ordens e voltei para minha tenda, onde vesti um gibão de couro, a cota de malha e uma capa sobre os ombros. Calcei luvas e mandei um servo carregar as coisas nos cavalos. Por fim, reuni meus homens e montei meu cavalo.

Assim que todos estavam reunidos, partimos, deixando para trás o exército que festejava a vitória. Eu estava mais preocupado com a minha vitória pessoal. O nascimento de meu primeiro filho. Porque eu tinha certeza de seria um menino. O tropel dos cavalos rugiu acima, em meio ao pequeno vale entre colinas. Subimos os montes em direção ao sul.

Nossa viagem deveria levar pelo menos metade da noite até chegarmos a Austrarcteos, onde deveríamos passar a outra metade da noite, para descansarmos, comermos mais alguma coisa e nos aquecermos naqueles tempos chuvosos. Depois, deveríamos partir logo após o amanhecer e prosseguirmos para Ingrahm, onde eu morava.

No entanto, a estrada estava inteiramente enlameada, e mais próximo ao crepúsculo, novamente as chuvas começaram a cair, transformando a estrada em uma correnteza de lama, pedregulhos e água. Os cascos dos cavalos escorregavam e diversas vezes quase caímos. Avançamos pouco e demoramos muito, o que me fez desistir de prosseguir viagem até que a chuva parasse ou nos desse uma trégua. Portanto, desviei da estrada, com meus homens e procuramos um local onde pudéssemos nos abrigar, ainda que precariamente, da chuva.

Encontramos uma baixada próxima a uma grande rocha na encosta de um morro, onde conseguimos entrar e nos abrigar, pois a rocha formava uma laje que se projetava em direção a parte mais alta daquela pequena colina. Sob aquela laje, nos aglomeramos, homens e cavalos, e fizemos uma parca fogueira para nos aquecer e secar um pouco nossas roupas. Ao longe víamos os raios cortando o céu no horizonte, por uma fresta. A chuva demorava a passar e nos vimos obrigados a passar a noite ali. Eu me remoia por dentro por não poder seguir viagem, e ter de permanecer ali, depois de já ter conseguido obter vitória naquela guerra e ser liberado de meu juramento para poder retornar para casa. Fiquei acordado, sentado olhando a chuva durante um bom tempo. Por fim, meu corpo se rendeu ao cansaço e eu escorreguei para os doces braços de Wirith, a Deusa dos Sonhos. Dormimos sobre o chão frio e úmido, o mais próximos que pudemos do fogo.

Ao amanhecer, a água gotejava ainda da borda da pedra. Porém um dia de céu mais límpido parecia se espreguiçar sobre a terra. Os pássaros piavam novamente e eu acordei sonolento. O dia anterior havia sido um dia de lutas e cavalgada, meu corpo doía um pouco, mas meu desejo de voltar para Marin era maior. Muito maior, e por isso, me levantei, reuni um pouco de água da chuva que gotejava nas mãos e lavei o rosto. Chamei meus homens, dando cutucadas com os pés em suas costelas. Eu estava com um humor razoável e se mais alguma coisa atrapalhasse minha ida para casa naquele momento, o pouco humor que eu tinha iria por água abaixo, talvez literalmente.

Ordenei aos meus homens que comessem algo rápido, se preparassem depressa pois queria partir o quanto antes. E com meu humor pouco amigável, eles obedeceram. Comemos um pão úmido com cerveja aguada e partimos praticamente logo em seguida. A estrada estava um pouco melhor do que no dia anterior, embora ainda estivesse bastante enlameada. Meu cavalo, Rordich, avançava com certa dificuldade nas subidas.

Por fim, conseguimos atravessar aquele mar de colinas entre Borrougham e Garrontum, e a partir de então, teríamos terreno mais plano para cavalgar.

Ao horário do almoço, encontramos uma vilazinha, onde os homens preparavam boa cerveja e as mulheres assavam um bom pão e uma boa carne. Paramos e deixamos que os cavalos descansassem no pasto ao lado de um templo, cujo sacerdote veio para fora quando chegamos e a ele eu pedi que cuidassem de nossos cavalos, enquanto almoçávamos em uma taverna e descansávamos nosso corpo sob a sombra de alguma árvore. O sacerdote ia me interpelar quando eu lhe interrompi.

- Não se preocupe, senhor. Eu lhe pagarei umas boas moedas de prata e ao templo, eu darei um punhado de moedas de ouro.

Dito isso, o velho sacerdote fechou sua boca e pareceu refletir por um instante. Depois assentiu com a cabeça e ordenou que três de seus servos cuidassem de nossos cavalos enquanto íamos a uma taverna almoçar.

A taverna Descanso do Guerreiro oferecia tal qual o nome, um verdadeiro lugar para um guerreiro descansar. Tinha boa cerveja, um bom pão, que ao contrário da maioria das tavernas, sempre era servido fresco, já que a esposa do dono da taverna assava pães todos os dias, para o desjejum, o almoço e o jantar; tinha um maravilhoso pernil de javali assado, um delicioso cozido e belíssimas mulheres. Toda taverna que se prezasse deveria ter pelo menos esses itens para oferecer uma boa estadia a seus clientes. Na parte de cima das tavernas, haviam quartos, com camas para os homens passarem a noite, descansando, dormindo ou com as mulheres. O que, claro, a esposa do taverneiro não se incomodava, pois ela própria já havia sido uma dessas garotas, que trabalham em uma taverna e oferecem seu corpo para a diversão dos homens que passam por ali.

Sem prestar atenção às mulheres que se aproximavam de nossa mesa e ficavam se insinuando e se oferecendo para mim e meus homens, eu almocei um grande pedaço de uma coxa de um javali, um prato de cozido, pão e um pote de cerveja que pedi ao taverneiro que me trouxesse diluída. Antes mesmo do homem zombar de mim, eu o adverti que deveria diluir a cerveja com boa água pura, pois eu era um guerreiro e deveria prosseguir viagem em alerta, de modo que o rei não perdesse nenhum de seus bons homens. E com isso, o homem se calou e me trouxe um pote de cerveja aguada, a qual, mesmo diluída tinha um sabor excelentíssimo.

Depois de almoçar, eu me senti sonolento e empanturrado. Dei ordem aos homens que me encontrassem dali à uma hora, no templo, para partirmos, e que os que desejavam subir para as camas da taverna acompanhado de alguma bela mulher, que o fizessem depressa e se satisfizessem logo para seguirmos viagem.

O resultado disso foi um bando de homens subindo correndo as escadas, carregando as mulheres em seus braços, já quase tirando as calças, para se divertirem com as garotas, e um taverneiro surpreso e quase irritado, pois meus homens haviam levado todas as suas garotas e ocupado todos os seus quartos e camas. Em compensação, dei ao taverneiro um pequeno saco pesado de boas moedas de prata. E ao sair, ainda pude ouvir alguns gemidos, gritos e camas arranhando o chão.

Agora, era eu que precisava de uma companhia feminina, mas eu me contentaria em esperar para estar com minha amada Marin. Como era bom poder desfrutar da companhia de uma bela mulher, poder dormir em seus braços, aconchegado ao corpo macio e delicado. Sentir o perfume de seus cabelos e de sua pele. Poder amar e ser amado.

Eu caminhei com um sorriso no rosto, lembrando de minha doce esposa de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis como o céu, em direção ao templo, onde pedi licença ao sacerdote para poder descansar sob uma das árvores do pátio ao lado do templo, e lhe paguei o que havia prometido.

Cochilei por uma hora, e acordei com o riso de meus homens, satisfeitos por terem aproveitado da companhia de mulheres, o que havia um longo tempo que não podiam fazer. Alguns já eram casados, mas mesmo assim, dormiam com outras mulheres, para se divertirem. Me levantei e esfreguei o rosto com as mãos, para despertar. Ordenei que se preparassem para partir e fui rapidamente ao templo, onde me ajoelhei à frente da estátua em mármore de nosso deus, Hyrg, e a ele pedi para cuidar de Marin e meu filho, que os mantivesse bem e vivos, pois eu estava voltando para casa. Depois de rezar, voltei aos meus homens no pátio e montei em Rordich, partindo.

Por mais aquela tarde, cavalgamos sem parar, até que a chuva nos chicoteasse novamente. No entanto, quando a chuva começou, estávamos bem perto de outra vila, onde pudemos jantar muito bem, nos aquecer devidamente, e dormir em camas quentes, no caso de meus homens, aquecidas pela companhia de novas mulheres.

Eu dormi solitário em minha cama, pensando em Marin. Ao amanhecer, me levantei revigorado, depois de uma boa noite de sono, me lavei na mesma tina em que havia me lavado na noite anterior, porém com água quente trazida por uma criada do taverneiro, e chamei meus homens novamente, aos berros, ordenando que se levantassem e se trocassem o quanto antes. Desci as escadas, vestido com uma camisa de linho, um gibão de couro escuro aberto, calças e botas, e tomei meu desjejum acompanhado do taverneiro, que havia gostado de mim e com quem havia conversado bastante depois do jantar.

O homem me explicou que havia um caminho mais rápido do que o caminho que seguíamos para Austracteos.

- Uma estrada pouco usada por tropas, por ser estreita, mas bastante usada pelo povo da vila e que permite uma viagem rápida, para o senhor, que deseja ver sua mulher em breve. Ah, mulheres... – o taverneiro suspirou. Havia enviuvado já há alguns anos e nunca mais teve outra mulher. – Sabe, quando eu era jovem e casei com minha Weldith, eu era como o senhor... era tão apaixonado por essa mulher, quanto o senhor é apaixonado por sua esposa...

Eu segui o conselho do homem e segui pela estrada estreita. Tínhamos de seguir em fila indiana, mas apesar disso, conseguimos avançar bastante rápido. A estrada havia sido pavimentada com pedras, o que fazia a viagem prosseguir mais fácil. A estrada seguia plana em alguns momentos, e em outros, subia uma escarpa, ladeada por uma floresta. Por fim, conseguimos chegar a Austracteos, ao fim do dia. Passamos a noite ali, em uma taverna pequena, onde tivemos de dormir meio amontoados em dois quartos, enquanto o taverneiro e a esposa dormiam no outro. Naquela noite, não tivemos mulheres e meus homens foram dormir mal humorados.

Ao amanhecer, partimos novamente e eu esperava logo chegar a minha casa.

XxxxxX

Olá pessoas...

Bom, era pra ser uma fic oneshot, mas acho que vou torná-la um pouco mais longa, porque, se não, vai ficar meio repetitivo, como acho que vocês já puderam ver que ficou. Mas eu queria colocar como o Galford teve essa dificuldade de poder prosseguir viagem, porque isso vai ser importante para a fic. E também para mostrar como é o personagem, quem são as pessoas que o rodeiam (como são essas pessoas), e mostrar um pouco como eu pretendo que seja o estilo e a linha da escrita da fic.

Enfim... como puderam ver, eu mudei um bocado minha forma de escrever nessa fic... me baseei muito em Bernard Cornwell e suas Crônicas Saxônicas, série que eu adoro e que vai servir de base também para uma outra fic que pretendo logo começar.

Espero que todos tenham gostado, e em especial, o aniversariante da vez, Metal Ikarus. Aliás, Ikarus-sama, parabéns mais uma vez. Tomei emprestado o Galford, pois eu precisava de uma personagem como ele, mas eu mudei um tanto como vc pode ver.

A estrofe do começo da fic é da música The Unforgiven III do Metallica (do CD Death Magnetic), já que algumas coisas na letra da música me interessaram para o que a fic vai tratar eu decidi colocar essa, mas não deixo isso muito fechado, porque eu pretendia fazer tipo uma songfic, mas achei que não ia funcionar. E claro, tinha de ser algo meio "temático", devido ao fato do presenteado gostar de Metal (oh yeaaah! Meetaaal! \o/)... só não coloquei a letra toda, pq achei muito extensa e tinha trechos que não iriam combinar muito...

Gente, acho que é isso... um beijo especial pro Ikarus-sama! E outro pra vcs...

Beijos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

A propósito, o Galford é um personagem criado pelo próprio Ikarus-sama... eu peguei emprestado o nome ;D

**The Unforgiven**

**How could he know this new dawn's light**

**Would change his life forever?**

**Set sail to sea, but pulled off course**

**By the light of golden treasure.**

O dia seguinte foi extremamente cansativo. Cavalgamos o dia inteiro, somente parando para comer e descansar os cavalos. Ao chegar do crepúsculo, faltava pouco para poder retornar para casa. Durante a noite, eu pretendia cobrir essa distância, cavalgando com rapidez. Portanto, parei assim que conseguimos encontrar um local propício para o descanso. O pouco que conseguimos avançar no dia anterior foi compensado pelo tempo magnificamente quente que fazia.

Ao passar por um bosque, ao lado da estrada, já com o crepúsculo tingindo o céu de vermelho e caindo para o cinza, diminui a velocidade e voltei, tomando a direção das árvores. Meus homens tencionaram protestar, mas levantei a mão enluvada e disse que deveríamos procurar uma clareira para descansar. Não custou muito, mas encontramos um ponto em que as árvores ficavam um tanto mais esparsas, e daria um bom local para descanso. Ordenei que meus homens apeassem e amarrassem seus cavalos, cada um ou dois em cada uma das árvores mais próximas, que estavam no meio daquela clareira. Ordenei também que se dividissem em grupos de três a cinco para fazer a sentinela nas próximas duas horas, enquanto comíamos e descansávamos.

Eu deitei junto a Rordich, que aproveitara para descansar se deitando como nós, me acomodando em seu lombo. Peguei o cantil de água em minha bagagem assim como um saco com carne salgada e seca, castanhas e queijo. Meus homens decidiram fazer um assado, e um pequeno grupo saiu em busca de caça, enquanto os outros juntavam galhos ali perto. Comi observando os homens trabalhando e depois virei-me de lado, me aconchegando mais a Rordich, e dormi. Ressonei alto.

Sonhei com Marin.

Mas este sonho não foi bom como os outros. Em meu sonho, Marin gritava, pedindo minha ajuda, chorando, sendo carregada por um homem de armadura escura, que cavalgava para longe, rápido. Seus gritos eram tão altos e cheios de angústia e desespero. E eu não podia me mexer, não podia fazer nada para poder ajudá-la. Era como se eu estivesse amarrado, com mãos e pés atados.

O desespero de meu sonho me acordou. Levantei de supetão, suando, arfando, desesperado. Notei que tinha sido um pesadelo, mas algo dentro de mim ainda se inquietava. Levantei e procurei água para me lavar. Andei de um lado para o outro agoniado. Berrei e ordenei que todos se levantassem, montassem e partíssemos logo.

Tal era meu desespero que não esperei ninguém para montar. Imediatamente peguei Rordich, e o soltei de sua amarra. Gritei alto e forte para todos montarem imediatamente. E numa confusão de homens, coisas, roupas, armas e cavalos, eu parti, com meus homens ainda tentando se organizar.

Cavalguei durante toda a noite. Ficamos parados durante um pouco mais de tempo do que eu pretendia, mas ainda assim, eu acreditava que seria possível cobrir toda a distância restante durante a noite. Sabia que teríamos de cavalgar com mais cuidado, pois a noite, o perigo nas estradas é maior. A noite estava clara, graças a nossa boa deusa Lírr, deusa da lua, que nos havia presenteado com uma lua cheia, céu limpo e luar brilhante. Era possível enxergar tudo, sem nem ao menos usarmos tochas.

No horário próximo ao amanhecer, vi fumaça ao horizonte. Imaginei no primeiro momento que o vilarejo estava acordando, após uma noite de sono, e as fogueiras da noite anterior estavam soltando ainda um pouco de fumaça.

Mas ao chegar mais próximo, vi uma mancha escura, preta, no lugar do vilarejo onde eu morava com Marin.

Um mau pressentimento e uma inquietação foram tomando conta de mim.

Ao despontarem os primeiros raios de sol do amanhecer, eu pude ver tudo.

Tudo destruído.

Alguma coisa havia acontecido enquanto eu estava fora, pois o vilarejo havia sido inteiro queimado. Em meio as cinzas, algumas vigas de madeira ainda estavam em brasa. No meio daquele mar de destruição, era possível ver um braço, uma perna, um corpo carbonizado.

De longe, vi uma silhueta feminina vindo em nossa direção. Atrás dela, bem mais atrás, um grupo de silhuetas femininas, de diversas idades se aglomeravam, e pareciam tremer.

- Galford! Galford! – a voz familiar gritou, vindo correndo em minha direção, quando me reconheceu.

Apeei do cavalo, batendo as botas com peso no chão. Ao se aproximar, reconheci a silhueta mas o rosto... estava terrivelmente mudado.

- Shina!

- Galford! Oh, céus, Galford! Você está bem, graças a todos os deuses!

- Shina, o que aconteceu? – encarei-a apreensivo, um algo meio raivoso brotando em meu peito e apertando a minha garganta. Notei que ela tinha vários hematomas e estava machucada. A prima de Marin mancava um pouco.

Ela pareceu hesitar um instante. Parecia a beira do choro, quando começou a falar.

- Eles chegaram de madrugada... mataram todos os homens, queimaram todas as casas e mataram as crianças pequenas... Eles me amarraram enquanto eu dormia e me estupraram... todos eles... diversas vezes. Eles me estupraram. Eles estupraram todas as mulheres e as meninas. Marin foi a única que não foi estuprada... Eu não pude fazer nada! Depois dos estupros, eu desmaiei e não pude fazer nada. Eles a levaram, Galford.

Senti um soco na boca do estômago e uma espada atravessar meu coração.

- E meu filho? – minha voz saiu embargada, baixa e rouca.

- Eles o mataram... junto com as outras crianças.

Por um segundo, pareceu que eu tinha saído do meu corpo. Eu não sentia nada, absolutamente nada. Meu cérebro pareceu parar. Para em seguida, uma dor terrivelmente lancinante me torturar, e uma raiva imensa, um ódio imenso me cegar. Eu até poderia imaginar quem tinha feito isso.

- Galford... foi o Príncipe Hades. Me perdoe... eu... eu falhei! Você me treinou e me pediu para proteger Marin em sua ausência... e eu... falhei! Falhei terrivelmente! Galford, por favor, me perdoe.

- Está tudo bem, Shina. – eu a puxei e a aconcheguei em meu peito. Abracei-a e tentei acalmá-la. A pobre garota mal havia passado de seus quinze anos e havia sido estuprada. Por pelo menos vinte homens, que deveriam compor uma pequena tropa de viagem do Príncipe Hades.

E estes homens haviam levado Marin! Haviam matado meu filho! Isso acabara de me lembrar...

Então, meu filho já havia nascido... enquanto eu estava fora, meu filho nascera... e Hades e seus homens o mataram!

O ódio me cegava e a raiva me fazia apertar Shina em meus braços, inconscientemente, de modo que a estava machucando. Mais do que a pobre prima de Marin já estava machucada, terrivelmente machucada. Por dentro e por fora.

- Galford! – Shina me chamou e eu a liberei, percebendo que a estava machucando.

Conversei mais um pouco com ela, enquanto andávamos pelo vilarejo destruído e íamos na direção de minha casa. Havia uma necessidade de ver como a minha casa estava, mesmo que fosse em escombros. Enquanto eu via a destruição que aqueles homens haviam causado aquele lugar, eu tomei a minha decisão. Talvez a mais difícil de todas, pela situação em que me encontrava. Pedi a Shina que me levasse ao local onde o pequenino corpo carbonizado de meu filho jazia. Eu queria vê-lo. Eu precisava vê-lo. Mesmo que fosse um cadáver queimado. Ele havia nascido na minha ausência e havia sido morto por Hades, eu precisava vê-lo. Ao menos uma vez.

XxxxxX

Olá pessoas...

Bom, primeiramente, me desculpem (principalmente o Ikarus) pela demora. Eu estou de mudança para uma casa nova, e estou com pouco tempo para escrever. E quando tenho tempo, normalmente estou tão cansada, que não saem idéias para poder escrever. Além disso, em dezembro e quase que a primeira metade e um pouquinho da segunda metade de janeiro, eu estava sem net, então, não conseguia escrever (inclusive pq preciso da net pra pesquisar coisas pras fics, normalmente), nem atualizar. Portanto, sim, eu ando sumida e minhas fics estão paradas.

Mas prometo que passando a mudança e uma viagem que vou fazer agora no começo de fevereiro, vou tentar escrever e tirar o atraso das fics que vcs estão esperando atualização. Inclusive, espero, de fics paradas há muito mais tempo que as que eu atualizei mais recentemente.

Espero que tenham gostado desse novo capítulo. Como eu disse, é bem triste. Eu acho que peguei pesado com o Ikarus, mas é um "troco" pela parte triste do presente que ele me deu... aheuiaheuihaeiuhaeui... gente, calma, não sou vingativa... apenas disse pro Ikarus que a fic que ele me deu de presente ia ter troco, e bom, essa fic acabou saindo mais triste que o planejado, talvez... ou ao menos essa parte. Acho que vou fazer um final feliz pro Galford, afinal...

Bom, acho que é isso, gente.

Beijos.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

A propósito, o Galford é um personagem criado pelo próprio Ikarus-sama... eu peguei emprestado o nome ;D

**The Unforgiven**

**How could he know this new dawn's light**

**Would change his life forever?**

**Set sail to sea, but pulled off course**

**By the light of golden treasure.**

**How can I be lost? In remembrance I relive.**

**And how can I blame you,**

**When it's me I can't forgive?**

Naquela manhã, tomei a decisão mais correta a se tomar naquela situação. Decidi que iria atrás de Hades. Eu vingaria meu filho e resgataria Marin. Ordenei que meus homens se aprontassem para partir imediatamente, enquanto eu estudava os mapas para o território do Príncipe.

A manhã havia nascido ensolarada, mas agora, o céu se fechava com uma tempestade. O céu cinza, carregado de nuvens era cortado por raios e os trovões ribombavam por entre as colinas próximas.

Finwr, Deus dos trovões parecia sentir minha raiva. Lawenn, Deusa da Chuva chorava as mortes de servos fiéis a ela. E Hayhr, Deusa dos Céus, sentia dor por Marin ser raptada, nosso filho ser morto e nosso povo destruído.

Juntei meus homens e ordenei que lançassem os navios ao mar. Deveríamos fazer uma viagem pelo mar, assim chegaríamos mais rápido ao território do Príncipe. Me armei com espada, lança e facas. Pendurei o escudo sobre as costas, puxando o manto por cima. Os homens me olhavam tensos.

- O que foi! - rugi. – Precisamos partir! Devemos perseguir Lorde Hades e vingar nossos entes queridos! Olhem ao redor, se precisarem de força. Retirem da dor a força para perseguir Lorde Hades, destruir nossos inimigos... Nós vamos matá-los um por um, com a mesma crueldade com que eles queimaram nossos filhos, vamos torturar suas mulheres, vamos arrancar os olhos daqueles que virem nosso rosto. Para que eles sintam a dor de nunca mais poder ver aqueles que amam! Nós vamos derrubar aquele castelo ao chão!

Os homens se sentiram impelidos pelo meu discurso de ódio. Todos ali haviam perdido ao menos alguma coisa: a casa, seus pertences, sua família, sua esposa, seus filhos. Levantaram as armas ao ar e gritaram. Estavam prontos para uma guerra.

- Eu também vou, Galford.

Olhei para trás, de onde a voz vinha. A claridade de um relâmpago nos cegou, para depois me mostrar a imagem que vinha caminhando. Shina vinha vestida como homem. Ou quase como um. Usava uma calça masculina ajustada as suas pernas, próprias para um combate de amazonas, uma espécie de blusa curta muito justa, que pressionava seus seios contra os ossos, feita de couro grosso. Na cintura, o couro prendia uma espada. Nas mãos luvas de couro com malha de metal por cima, nos braços, couro enfaixava seus músculos, para protegê-los. Os cabelos ondulados estavam soltos e seu olhar era brilhante. Não brilhante como um anel de prata, mas como uma lâmina afiada. Ela tinha um aspecto selvagem. Carregava nas costas um escudo e tinha, além da espada, adagas pontudas que pelo que eu me lembrava, se tornavam armas ainda mais mortíferas quando Shina abria outras duas lâminas que saíam de debaixo da primeira, formando pequenos tridentes.

Shina estava armada até os dentes.

- Não posso deixá-la ir...

- Galford... você me treinou e treinou muito bem, para lutar em pé de igualdade com homens. Eu vou. Vou ajudá-lo a resgatar Marin e vou me vingar dos homens que me estupraram. Vou arrancar seus testículos e fazê-los comer seus órgãos genitais, enquanto eu corto as gargantas deles.

Eu pude sentir o ódio nas palavras cortantes dela. Ela estava totalmente decidida. Eu não iria conseguir fazer mudar de idéia. E vendo que ela estava realmente bem preparada, eu tinha dúvidas se deveria deixá-la mesmo. A prima de Marin era nova, mas eu a havia treinado e ela poderia ser uma espada a mais em minha tropa.

Suspirei.

- Venha comigo. Homens! Partimos imediatamente. Ponham os cavalos nos navios! E lancem os navios ao mar!

Rapidamente nós estávamos em perseguição a Lorde Hades. A chuva tornava difícil a navegação, mas eu tinha bons navegadores, que nos levaram direto para o flanco do território do Príncipe.

Eu não podia esperar para ver a cara de Hades e arrebentá-la com minhas próprias mãos.

A viagem durou mais algum tempo, não estávamos muito longe da comitiva dele. Logo eu poderia resgatar minha amada esposa. E vingaria nosso filho. Entrei para o convés, onde me abaixando, fui a um canto mais escuro e afastado.

Meus homens olhavam para mim assustados. Jamais uma mulher havia navegado ali. Eles tinham maus presságios quanto a isso. Uma superstição boba. Eu contava com Shina. O seu ódio tinha um poder destrutivo como o de poucos homens.

Ah, meu caro amigo... tente provocar a ira de uma mulher de personalidade forte e arredia, arranque sua dignidade, macule sua honra... e você terá a melhor arma possível em um exército. Um homem com ódio é destrutivo. Mas uma mulher como Shina, já maculada, com sua dignidade destroçada por vinte homens... Tinha um ódio capaz de levar uma nação inteira à destruição.

Ela veio até perto de mim e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Você não consegue se perdoar, não é?

Eu a olhei, sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Eu sei que você não consegue se perdoar... você acredita que se não tivesse ido para a guerra, Marin estaria sã e a salvo das mãos daquele Príncipe asqueroso. Você acredita que seu filho teria nascido e vivido junto de você para o resto de sua vida... não é?

- Shina... eu sempre soube que Hades desejava Marin para si... mas eu jamais poderia imaginar que ele usaria a guerra do pai dele para conseguir o que queria... Eu tenho certeza de que se eu não tivesse ido a essa guerra, Marin estaria conosco... e não com aquele... ser desprezível que chamam de Lorde. Meu filho estaria vivo... – uma lágrima escorreu do meu rosto.

- Galford... não se culpe. Você jamais poderia ter imaginado... como você mesmo disse... E você poderia estar morto, se tivesse ficado... Lorde Hades poderia ter destruído muito mais do que ele destruiu. Me entende?

Eu engoli as lágrimas. Por mais que eu gostasse de Shina e sempre a ouvisse... nada do que ela falava parecia me acalmar... A única coisa que poderia me acalmar... era derramar o sangue de Hades... me cobrir do sangue daquele Príncipe maldito.

Aos poucos, pude ver as terras dele assomando no horizonte.

Logo eu poria minhas mãos naquele cão miserável. Os navios rasparam contra a areia da praia e pararam quando meus homens lançaram a âncora. Sentia o corpo eletrizado pela ânsia de destruir tudo aquilo que o Príncipe amava. Exceto por Marin.

Pulei da murada do barco e caí sobre a areia. Minhas botas afundaram um pouco, mas a sensação... era de como se eu fosse um Deus do Caos. Uma fera indo atrás da presa. Meu semblante era fechado.

Cada passo que eu dava era pesado. Mas não o peso de como se tem algo difícil de se fazer à frente. Era um peso de ansiedade para estripar, matar, cortar, fazer sangrar... O peso de um guerreiro indo à guerra...

O vento frio soprava com respingos de água salgada. O mar rugia atrás de nós. Mechas de meu cabelo eram empurradas para a frente dos meus olhos, mas eu não ligava. O manto às minhas costas estava respingado de sal e ligeiramente molhado, mas nada me importava.

Eu só queria reaver Marin e pronto.

Marchamos até a areia ceder espaço a um terreno mais firme e montamos nossos cavalos. Agora, a perseguição de fato começava. Os cascos furavam o capim. Eu cavalgava a toda velocidade que Rordich conseguia alcançar.

Mais e mais perto... eu queria gritar e urrar, queria destruir tudo ao redor. Fazer aquele local inteiro desaparecer do mapa. De modo que nunca mais se tivesse lembranças que aquilo tudo um dia existiu.

Minha fúria era tanta, que eu seria capaz de fazer todo aquele continente simplesmente sumir, sem deixar quaisquer resquícios que fosse...

Rapidamente, conseguimos alcançar a traseira da comitiva de Hades. Enquanto eles haviam viajado pelo continente, nós havíamos cruzado o mar. Ele não iria arriscar colocar sua frota de navios ao mar... não quando ele sabia que sua frota estava danificada pela guerra que seu pai havia lutado, não quando ele sabia que os navios dele não poderiam resistir a uma viagem como essa.

Ele havia sido estúpido o suficiente para provocar a mim e meus homens, que éramos os melhores navegadores daquele lugar. Ah, ele havia sido estúpido demais!

E agora pagaria caro, com a própria vida e as de seus homens todos!

Quando seus cavaleiros viram que nós estávamos alcançando a comitiva, se apressaram, gritando aos outros. E isso nos deu maior vantagem, pois se desorganizaram...

Ordenei que os lanceiros se alinhassem comigo, para atacar aproveitando a brecha. Os arqueiros preparam suas armas e mandaram uma saraivada de flechas. Atingidos, os cavaleiros de Hades se desorganizaram mais ainda e tiveram de dar a volta para nos enfrentar.

Ordenei mais uma saraivada de flechas que mataram alguns. Éramos quase quarenta contra vinte e cinco, mais ou menos. Enquanto eles davam a volta para nos enfrentar, meus lanceiros e arqueiros atacaram.

Sopesei minha lança e atirei contra um cavaleiro que tombou morto imediatamente. Shina fez o mesmo com outro e logo depois, ela já estava a pé, adagas em punho, em busca de sangue. Sangue dos que haviam acabado com sua dignidade.

Matei homens com rapidez e força que mal notei... Assim que me vi livre, observei ao redor, procurando por Hades. O maldito fugia com Marin para o seu castelo. Instiguei Rordich e o cavalo pareceu entender exatamente o que eu queria, pois arrancou como nunca havia feito antes.

Acredito que o próprio Rordich sentia dor por ver Marin ser raptada. Meu cavalo se afeiçoara a ela, pois Marin lhe dava maçãs, escovava seu pêlo e lhe fazia carinho, ritualmente, todos os dias.

Gritei ao vento, chamando Hades. O miserável não olhou nem para trás. Estava acuado. Havia um portão de ferro a frente e um guerreiro em um cavalo desembestado, sedento de sangue atrás.

Algum servo seu abriu o maldito portão, lhe dando passagem. Corremos o mais que pudemos e consegui passar pelo portão, quando ele estava prestes a desabar. Marin gritou por meu nome e isso me deixou tão feliz que um pedacinho de meu coração se aliviou.

Marin gritava me chamando e Hades percebeu que eu estava dentro do seu castelo. Não parou com o cavalo nem quando seu servo veio pegar-lhe as rédeas. Seguiu para dentro da construção.

Os cascos ecoavam sobre as pedras e eu o segui. Marin gritava e chorava desesperada.

Hades chegou em um ponto que não tinha mais como seguir a cavalo. Apeou, pondo Marin sobre seu ombro e seguiu, entrando em um salão. Fiz o mesmo e saquei a espada, tirei o escudo das costas, o girei e o posicionei em meu braço. Eu iria entrar prevenido para um golpe traiçoeiro no salão.

- Hades! – urrei. – Seu filho da puta! Me encare como homem, e me enfrente! Teve coragem para estuprar as mulheres do meu vilarejo, mas para enfrentar um guerreiro armado, você caga nas suas calças, seu verme estúpido!

- Galford! - a voz de Marin gritou e eu pude ouvir um tapa em seu rosto, o que feriu meu coração. Eu jamais levantei a mão para ela, nem mesmo quando nos desentendemos. E ela chorou mais.

- Hades!

- Aqui estou... Galford... Você tomou a minha futura rainha para si! Eu apenas a tomei de volta!

- Marin nunca foi sua, seu saco de merda! Você é imundo... um porco é mais cheiroso e asseado do que você! – cuspi.

O Príncipe estava de espada empunhada, mas a segurava errado. A ponta estava para baixo, quando a minha apontava para cima. Até que isso seria fácil, ri por dentro.

Ele girou a espada no ar e levantando-a de uma vez, tentou me golpear do alto. Nem me dei ao trabalho de pôr o escudo a frente. Queria mostrar a ele o que é ser um guerreiro de verdade e com o cabo da espada acertei a lateral de sua lâmina com força, o que o levou a se desequilibrar e a lâmina foi para baixo, acertando o piso de pedra.

Usando o mesmo movimento, estoquei da lateral para frente. O maldito conseguiu esquivar. Ataquei com a borda do escudo, acertando-lhe no rosto e arrancando sangue de sua boca. Como um animal faminto que sente cheiro de carne, aquilo chegou a me dar água na boca.

Golpeei com mais força e vigor, usando a espada, o escudo, chutes e socos com a mão fechada sobre o punho da espada.

Sentia a carne e os ossos daquele desgraçado cederem aos meus golpes. Eu iria quebrar osso por osso, cortar cada centímetro de pele que eu pudesse alcançar com minha espada. O corpo de Hades iria ficar irreconhecível e nem os corvos iriam querer se alimentar de sua carniça.

Sob o peso do meu golpe, ele vacilou e escorregou para trás, só não caindo porque se apoiara sobre um castiçal de tripé. Olhou para mim já com o rosto desfigurado pela massa de sangue e carne exposta. Mas ele armava uma armadilha.

Ele jogou um tanto de cera quente das velas sobre meu rosto, quando me aproximei e aproveitando que eu estava urrando de dor pela queimadura, que por sorte não havia sido nos olhos, pegou Marin pelo braço e saiu correndo com ela.

Sem me deixar levar pela armadilha, nem pela dor, corri, seguindo-o. O perdi de vista por uns instantes, mas depois consegui achá-lo novamente.

- Desista... ou Marin morre! – ele estava parado em frente a uma espécie de altar. Em sua mão, uma faca apertando a pele delicada do pescoço de minha esposa.

- Galford! – o esforço das cordas vocais de Marin foi suficiente para que a faca fizesse surgir um filete de sangue.

O sangue de Marin escorrendo me fez cegar de ódio. Mas avancei só um pouco. Hades recuou, mantendo Marin como sua refém.

- Eu disse para desistir! Se você avançar mais um centímetro que seja, Marin morre! O único jeito de conseguir salvá-la é baixar a espada, se ajoelhar perante a mim e jurar lealdade a mim! – Hades jamais me daria o alívio de morrer ao invés de ver Marin sob seu poder e como sua mulher. Não, ele não arrancaria minha cabeça, não me mataria... ele me faria sofrer dia após dia, para me fazer sofrer.

Comecei a baixar a espada.

- Retire o escudo também!

Larguei a espada no chão e comecei a soltar o escudo. Nesse momento, Shina entrou, coberta de sangue, o olhar mais feroz do que nunca, adagas na mão.

- Galford!

- Shina! – Marin gritou.

- Não se aproxime! Ou Marin morre!

- Mas... o que está acontecendo aqui? Galford...?

- Se eu ceder a ele... Marin ao menos ficará a salvo. – uma lágrima teimou em aparecer em meus olhos.

- Galford...

- Vá Shina. Vá.

Ela mirou em meus olhos e entendeu o que eu queria. Ela virou-se e saiu.

- Pronto... agora somos só nós, Hades...

- Ajoelhe-se...

Eu me mantive em pé, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Ajoelhe-se! – ele gritou.

Me mexi para me ajoelhar. Coloquei o primeiro joelho sobre o piso de pedras. Mas antes que eu pudesse me ajoelhar totalmente, Hades percebeu que eu não desistiria tão fácil.

Ele degolou Marin.

O sangue dela espirrou, manchando o vestido claro que ela usava. O rosto dele também ficou manchado de sangue, com aquele sorriso cínico.

Eu não podia acreditar. Marin... ele havia degolado Marin...

- MARIN! – gritei, com lágrimas escorrendo dos meus olhos. Me joguei ao chão, segurando corpo dela no colo.

Hades riu. Gargalhou. Ele se deliciava com meu desespero e minha dor. Mesmo que a mulher que ele desejava para si estivesse morrendo.

- Gal... – ela engasgou com o sangue. – Ford...

E Marin morreu.

Aquele Príncipe filho da puta, desgraçado havia matado Marin. Mesmo depois de tudo o que fizera... só para conseguir tê-la, contra a minha vontade...

Não conseguia ouvir mais nada ao meu redor. Só o barulho do sangue dela escorrendo e pingando sobre o chão.

Só o silêncio profundo daquela voz suave e da risada cristalina que alegrara tantas das minhas manhãs.

O silêncio eterno.

A dor me corroia por dentro. Eu tremia e chorava, abraçado a ela e ensangüentado.

Não era do sangue dela que eu queria estar coberto.

Hades falava qualquer coisa, quando me virei para ele. Teria sido melhor se o maldito tivesse fugido.

Mas não. Ele quisera ficar ali, assistindo minha dor.

Com o olhar cheio de ódio, alcancei minha espada e me ergui, já preparando um golpe. Hades conseguiu se esquivar. Ele gargalhava e achava que por estar inundado pela dor, seria fácil escapar de mim.

Ledo engano.

Em uma distração dele, enquanto ria de mim, fazendo chacotas, girei a espada no ar e a lâmina encontrou o pescoço dele.

A cabeça de Hades caiu sobre o chão. Os olhos arregalados de espanto no último milésimo de segundo antes de eu decapitá-lo. A boca escancarada da risada sádica.

Seu sangue espirrou e jorrou sobre mim.

Eu estava coberto do sangue de Hades agora. Mas também com o de Marin.

-x-x-x-

Ao menos um ano havia se passado desde aquele episódio com Hades. Um ano desde a morte de Marin. Após pôr cada tijolo daquele castelo no chão, eu, Shina e meus homens fizemos um funeral para ela e nosso filho.

Depois disso, eu nunca mais fui o mesmo. Nunca mais toquei em uma espada. Meu escudo e todas as minhas armas haviam enferrujado sob o sol e a chuva daquele lugar. Retornei ao local onde minha casa ficava.

Ergui um pouco afastado dali uma cabana bem simples. Eu só pescava com as mãos nuas e jamais cacei de novo. Tinha uma pequena plantação e isso me bastava. Eu vivia da terra e para ela eu voltaria.

Cuidava apenas de Rordich que agora havia se tornado mais um animal de estimação. Pobre animal. Havia sido criado para ser um cavalo de guerra e agora vivia pastando por aí.

Eu estava justamente cuidando de Rordich, quando uma voz me chamou.

- Com licença... será que o senhor poderia me dar um pouco de água? Estou viajando há alguns dias e meu cantil está vazio...

- Claro, senhorita...

- Oh, me desculpe... meu nome é Yuzuriha... e o senhor é?

- Galford...

Ela era linda.

-x-x-x-x-

Yep! É isso aí, gente! Finalmente acabei essa fic!

Ikarus, me desculpe pela demora, viu? E FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO! Por favor, considere esse final como o presente desse ano... ahahhaha... é que eu acho que não vou conseguir escrever outra coisa...

A fic saiu muito trágica também... mas pelo menos... tem um finalzinho feliz, vai... como eu disse que teria para o Galford... Viu, Ikarus?

Não é só eu que ganho os meus dois amores... Você ficou com a Marin (embora ela tenha morrido na fic) e com a Yuzuriha...

Bom, então, espero que tenha gostado, apesar do tom trágico da fic... te desejo justamente o contrário disso!

Te desejo muitas e muitas e muitas felicidades, que você um dia se case com uma pessoa boa e que vocês vivam juntos para sempre! E que tenham filhos que vão lhes dar muito orgulho e felicidades!

Beijos!


End file.
